The Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center (lADC) is established on the campus of Indiana University School of Medicine. It is comprised of six cores: Administrative Core, Clinical Core, Data Management and Statistics Core, Neuropathology Core, Education and Information Transfer Core and Neuroimaging Core. The mission of the lADC is: 1) to support and carry out research on Alzheimer disease (AD) and other neurodegenerative dementias, 2) to serve as shared research resources that will facilitate research in AD and other dementias, 3)distinguish them from the processes of normal brain aging and mild cognitive impairment (MCI), 4) provide a platform for training, 5) develop novel techniques and methodologies, and 6) translate these research findings into better diagnostic, prevention and treatment strategies. The focus of the lADC is on behavioral neurology, clinico- pathological correlations, biochemistry, and genetics of AD, front temporal dementia and Parkinsonism linked to chromosome 17 (FTDP-17), Gerstmann-Straussler-Schelnker disease (GSS), Parkinson disease and other hereditary diseases associated with abnormal protein accumulation.